<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're bound to fall by cryystal_m00n</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839588">we're bound to fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n'>cryystal_m00n</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, both movie and book references, howl!dream, lowkey soulmates, sophie!gogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His mask comes off before he can think and suddenly he’s walking further into the alley and wrapping his arm protectively around the one trying to get away from the two soldiers. He freezes in Dream’s arms, but the wizard is faster than that.</p><p>"There you are, sweetheart, I've been looking everywhere for you!"</p><p> </p><p>(or, the Howl's Moving Castle AU no one asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, im new to the fandom and in the week ive been consuming dnf fics i havent seen a single howls moving castle au so i had to make one. this is entirely self-indulgent, but if you happen to enjoy it that's great! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A man dressed in green robes stands in front of a simple, wooden door. His blond hair is knotted at the back and his face is sunken, exhaustion obvious on his features. On top of his head lays a white mask, seemingly holding on with an unseen power. His shoulders are tense as he looks behind at the mess he’s made. Clothes are left thrown haphazardly on the floor, books have been pulled out from their places on the bookshelf and are now all over the room, trophies on the ground, broken in half, and in the midst of it all there is a little paper doll. It stares at the man clad in green robes with its faceless figure, mocking him silently.</p>
<p>With a sigh, the man snaps his fingers once, and all the books and clothes and trophies make their way back to their rightful spots. All, but the paper doll. It remains there, looking, looking, never taking its nonexistent eyes off the man. The man dressed in green robes sighs. He tried to get rid of it, but all he could do was wipe its smile and bleak eyes off.</p>
<p>He faces the door again. Better to just leave it behind and ignore its existence.</p>
<p>Slowly, he turns the doorknob three times, not bothering to check the color to which the little arrow points. He knows it’s landed on the pink triangle. With years worth of having his magic connected to the house, he can now tell what awaits for him on the other side of the door. The man pulls down his mask, so that his face is covered entirely by it.</p>
<p>With one more deep breath, the man dressed in green robes opens the door wide and steps out. Instead of being greeted by the loud sounds of the city, he is met with deafening silence. Only when the door closes behind him does he register the roaring noises the house makes above him. He is in a valley; the arrow landed on the yellow triangle, not the pink one.</p>
<p>The blond feels a maniacal laughter bubble in his throat. He messed up. For the first time since binding himself to the house, he managed to be so blinded by his emotions that he couldn’t even pay attention to the bond.</p>
<p>The man clad in green robes gathers himself and steps back inside his house.</p>
<p>“Finally decided to come back home, Clay?”</p>
<p>He doesn’t know how much longer he has left.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tommy is brewing whatever potion the customer has asked for when Dream walks downstairs, hair as smooth as silk and face freshly shaved. The boy’s back is turned, but even so, Dream can still hear him mumbling under his breath.</p>
<p>“What are you making there?” he asks, reaching down to pick up his discarded mask.</p>
<p>The boy doesn’t look up as he answers, “trying to figure out how to make this stupid <em>seanns</em>1 potion. It’s my third attempt and I just can’t get why it’s not working out!” Tommy’s voice raises with each word, making Dream wince in pain when the boy gets to a particularly higher note. “Can you actually be a good teacher and help your protègè, or should I go in town and search for Techno?”</p>
<p>“Haha, very funny,” Dream deadpans, finally moving further into the living space. He has to be careful where he steps, as there are far too many unknown substances spilled on the floor. Once he reaches Tommy, he easily looks over his shoulder at what is happening with the potion. “No wonder you can’t get it right! You’re not using enough <em>Nether Wart</em>. I know you have different measurements here, but look, Tommy,” Dream picks up the recipe book, holding it right in the boy’s face, “it says two <em>inches</em> worth of it, not two <em>centimeters</em>.”</p>
<p>Tommy sputters, snatching the book out of the man’s hands and pushing him away. “It’s not my fault you have an ugly arse writing! And-- who uses <em>inches</em> anyway? What sort of measurement is that? Inches, my arse,” the boy scoffs, grabbing more <em>Nether Wart </em>and breaking off another chunk. “Is this enough?”</p>
<p>“An inch should be around… two and a half centimeters, now you do the rest of the math.” The man ruffles Tommy’s hair when he adds one more piece into the cauldron. “Good job, Tommy! Learning about foreign measurements and whatnot! Maybe next time I’ll teach you about Fahrenheit… hm, though I’m not sure <em>how</em> to explain that to you…” Dream trails off, turning around to head for the door.</p>
<p>The house feels surprisingly cold, he realizes after having put his robe around his shoulders. He looks around the room, worry threading itself in his chest at a rapid pace. “Where’s Sapnap?” he questions, voice strained as his eyes scan the whole room, trying to find the stupid fire demon--</p>
<p>“I’m here, you ass,” a voice comes from the fireplace, “I was taking a nap, can’t a simple demon take a simple power nap after an asshole wizard made him work <em>all night long</em>?” Finally, Dream spots the fire blob. He’s still alive, thankfully, though he doesn’t have that much wood anywhere near him. As if reading his mind, the demon says, “hey, green boy, how about you pass me some wood, huh? Unless you want little old me to go <em>poof</em>?”</p>
<p>Dream rolls his eyes but quickly makes his way across the room. He throws the mask in the air without a care, knowing it will end on his head, and picks up a few logs for the demon. Sapnap happily drags them closer and goes back to ignoring Dream, now that the wizard has done his job of keeping him fed and alive.</p>
<p>“<em>Thank you, Dream, you’re so kind to me! </em>Oh, don’t worry about it, Sap! It’s just how I am to my <em>bestest demon pal </em>in the whoooole world!” Dream throws his arms in the air, an exasperated huff leaving him when his little scene goes ignored by both the demon and Tommy.</p>
<p>Sapnap yawns, “are you done, Clay? Is it over?”</p>
<p>“Fuck off,” he spits at the fire, but there’s no real venom behind his words. Sapnap may be an asshole to him most of the time, but he’s an even bigger one back. He lets the demon be and walks over to the godforsaken door. The arrow is still pointing at the yellow bit, so he turns it quickly towards the pink. This time, he makes sure it’s where he wants it to be. “I’m leaving! Don’t expect me back anytime soon, understood?”</p>
<p>“Should I go beg Wilbur for food again?” Tommy asks, just as Dream pulls the door open.</p>
<p>His mask has fallen over his face and when he turns to answer the boy, Tommy snorts at the stupid smiley face looking at him.</p>
<p>“You could try, but if Techno is there--”</p>
<p>“I either come back immediately or curse him and his stupid pig face out, <em>yes</em>, I know,” the boy groans, throwing his head back at the absurdity of it all.</p>
<p>“Good. Have fun being a wizard, Harry,” Dream says, walking out the door and into the city. The <em>actual</em> city.</p>
<p>He hears Tommy yell out, “my name is Tommy and you know it, arsehole!” but the door is already slipping shut and he doesn’t care enough to educate the boy on pop culture far ahead of his time. He has a job to do and that is finding a pretty face to mess with and he would rather not have his student in his mind while trying to get some.</p>
<p>The city is surprisingly quiet, the morning rush of people hurrying to and fro the square having long passed. This gives Dream the perfect excuse to stroll through the thinning crowds, stopping every now and again to give a pretty face a compliment or a promise of stealing their souls. He still has no clue where the rumor came from, but it was too good of an opportunity to <em>not</em> profit off of it. Back when it came to be, people would stay away, keeping their distance in hopes that they would not lose their hearts, but now, almost five years later, people throw themselves at him. He doesn’t get it, but who is he to reject all this attention?</p>
<p>After all, the town’s people have learned to love him and most, if not all, would not think for a second before flirting right back with the wizard.</p>
<p>Dream was <em>loving </em>it! To go from a loser back in Florida to somewhat of a main character magic user back in fantasy Britain? Best thing that’s ever happened to him! Sucks he had to lose his soul in order to gain this, but he was alright with depending on Sapnap to stay alive. He was even fine with possibly losing his sanity <em>and</em> all his powers due to fighting in a war that did not concern him.</p>
<p>Because Dream has a plan. One that still needed time to brew on the backstove, but a plan nevertheless. He refuses to go out without a least some sort of bang, and he will be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power for it to happen.</p>
<p>“Oi, green boy!” someone shouts, making Dream stop in the middle of the road. A wagon carrying far too many people for it to be safe whistles at him to move aside and Dream has to control himself to not remain in his place and take the sweet release of death. “Green booooooooy!” the same voice shouts again. Dream considers flying away, but before he can do so, he’s being pulled away from the still approaching wagon and on the raised pavement.</p>
<p>“Wilbur…” Dream nods at the taller man, taking in his disheveled look. There’s red smeared on his cheek and what Dream assumes to be flour hanging on to his hair and hat. The baker’s clothes are just as ruffled, his apron still tied around his waist. Wilbur just grins in response. “Techno…” the blond continues, rolling his eyes at the pig mask covering the pink haired man’s face, “still as ugly as ever.”</p>
<p>“And you’re just as much of a--” Wilbur hits him in the stomach before he can finish, “a man,” he manages to choke out, glaring up at his brother.</p>
<p>“To what do I owe you two the pleasure?”</p>
<p>Wilbur smiles amicably, clapping a hand on Dream’s shoulder and squeezing it lightly. Dream eyes it with suspiciousness, his expression hidden by his mask. “You know how you owe me for feeding Tommy almost every day, mate?”</p>
<p>“<em>Sure</em>,” Dream drawls. He doesn’t mention that Tommy <em>is</em> Wilbur’s brother and that feeding him shouldn’t be put on Dream’s check, but he keeps his mouth shut. “What do you need me to do? Hunt a pig down?” Techno growls threateningly at his words, making the blond wheeze.</p>
<p>“Not quite. You know Eret? His brother was supposed to come visit earlier today but he’s still nowhere in sight. Could you go find him?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a hound dog, Wilbur,” Dream says.</p>
<p>Wilbur strokes his chin, looking into the distance thoughtfully. “You’re right… You do resemble a puppy more…” He dodges the spell thrown at him with ease, laughing when Dream makes a sound of frustration. “I trust you’ll help?” Dream waves him off, walking past the brothers without bidding them a proper goodbye. “He should be wearing something blue! You can’t miss him!” The baker shouts after him.</p>
<p>Dream swears this has to be a joke. Why is he suddenly playing manhunt with a boy he’s never met before? He barely knows the kid pretending to be Eret anyway, why should he help him out?</p>
<p>Sure, fake-Eret is nice enough to give him a free cookie when he sees Dream, but they’ve never exchanged more than a few formalities. And besides, fake-Eret doesn’t reek of magic the same way real-Eret did. He just reeks of Techno’s protective spells and Wilbur’s sweet treats. He’s not worth as much to him in the grand scheme of things, but Tommy and Wilbur both seem to care enough about him, and Dream can’t really <em>deny</em> those two, no matter how much he wants to.</p>
<p>The witch sighs, his pace speeding up. Might as well get it over with.</p>
<p>How the hell is he supposed to realize which person wearing blue is the right one? Wilbur should’ve at least told him more about him… Maybe if he just picks up a random passerby who happens to be wearing that <em>dreadful</em> color, he will be lucky enough to find his target.</p>
<p>Dream is actually considering the strategy when he notices the presence walking a few steps behind him. The Witch of the Waste and her <em>Gonzo </em>looking minions are on his trails… He’s screwed, he’s <em>sooo </em>fucking fucked.</p>
<p>Still, Dream keeps his composure. First thing he learned when he became part of the magic world was that magic smells, and most often than not, it was emotions that made it change its scent. With this repeating itself in his head, Dream continued to walk, on the lookout for both fake-Eret’s brother and the<em> Muppet </em>crew following him.</p>
<p>People pass by him in a blur, their calls of <em>Hello’s</em> and <em>Wizard Dream!</em> falling on deaf ears. He thinks he manages to wave at them at least in a few instances, but his head is a mess and he’s trying to walk just a bit faster and there aren’t <em>any people</em> wearing blue anywhere and in sight and--</p>
<p>“If you could <em>move</em>, I would really appreciate it.” Dream stops, looking into the alleway where the voice is coming from. Two more people spoke, but Dream can’t pick up on what they’re saying. He moves closer. “Please take your hand off me, thank you,” the same person said, voice sharp.</p>
<p>His mask comes off before he can think and suddenly he’s walking further into the alley and wrapping his arm protectively around the one trying to get away from the two soldiers. He freezes in Dream’s arms, but the wizard is faster than that.</p>
<p>“There you are, sweetheart. I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Dream has to lean down to whisper in his ear, “don’t worry, I’ll help you get out of here, just play along.” He straightens his back and glares at the soldier who tries to touch the man in his arms, while pulling the boy closer to him by his blue sweater. With an icy smile, he says, “I don’t think you want to do that, pal.”</p>
<p>“Oh, but we were just having fun, weren’t we, baby?” the soldier grins, reaching his hand out to brush his fingers through the boy’s dark brown hair. He barely gets close enough before blue-boy grabs his wrist, his hold on it painfully tight by the look on the soldier’s face.</p>
<p>“Call me that one more time and I will actually stab you,” his voice is lower, a threatening aura settling around them. Dream smirks, rubbing circles into the boy’s shoulder. He didn’t need help when he possessed this much backbone in him. “Understood?”</p>
<p>The soldier doesn’t seem impressed and this is where Dream knows he has to step in. “Oh, but <em>baby</em>, don’t you want to come have fun with <em>real </em>men, not…” he looks Dream up and down, “homeless people? Is it because he’s tall, baby? Height doesn’t have anything to do with what--”</p>
<p>“I think you two have somewhere to be,” Dream interrupted him. He watched, amused, as they turned, moving without their bodies wanting to, and marched away from them, exiting the alley with a sharp turn. Dream chuckled; served them.</p>
<p>Next to him, Blue-boy exhales a breath of relief. For a moment, everything seems to be fine; Blueberry doesn’t pull back immediately and Dream can feel a pleasant buzzing coming from him, now that the power in him has died down, but then, it all comes crashing down when he hears the sound of <em>Gonzos</em> materializing out of this air.</p>
<p>Cursing under his breath, Dream does what he knows best. He holds Blueberry close to him and starts walking away as if everything is <em>truly</em> fine.</p>
<p>“Where are you off to? I’ll make sure no one gives you trouble,” Dream winks down at the boy, finally taking note of the height advantage he has over him, “think of me as… your personal knight, alright?” He gives the boy a bright smile, the brightest and most sincere he can muster, only to receive a raised eyebrow and a scoff in return.</p>
<p>
  <em>Tough audience, huh?</em>
</p>
<p>Dream scoffs back --what else is he supposed to do?-- and nervously looks behind. <em>Shit, shit, shit, fuck</em>. “Hey, so, er… how do you fancy birds?”</p>
<p>Smurf-boy looks at him confused, barely getting out his <em>wot</em> before Dream uses his magic to fly both of them in the air and out of <em>Muppets</em>’ clutch.</p>
<p>“What the hell? Put me down, you bloke! Are you trying to kidnap me? Why are we even flying? <em>How </em>are we in the air? Put me down!” Papa Smurf yells at him, eyes slipping shut as his arms wrap around Dream’s middle.</p>
<p>Dream has zero experience with taking people on flying adventures, but just like Aladdin, he shows Sonic-boy the world.</p>
<p>“You know,” the wizard glances at the shorter, holding back a chuckle when he sees how tightly he’s grasping Dream’s shirt, “now would be a good time to tell me where exactly you’re headed, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“The bakery,” he mumbles. Perry the Platypus (the shade of blue he’s wearing is off, but Dream is running out of blue characters to name) peeks an eye open, only to shut it after taking in how high above they are. He looks so much smaller, curled up in a ball, refusing to do anything but cling onto Dream.</p>
<p>“Wilbur’s?” Blue-boy nods. “Are you, by chance, Eret’s brother?” He nods again, but this time, he opens his eyes to give Dream the same confused look as the one before. It’s a cute sight, he admits. “Come on, relax your legs, sweetheart. Just walk,” he pries Bloo’s arms away with gentle fingers, then takes his hands into his. They’re warm, a stark contrast compared to his naturally cold hands.</p>
<p>Blue-boy --Eret and maybe fake-Eret’s brother-- straightens his legs. For a minute, he seems to be in disbelief; his legs remain stiff, and his hands grasp Dream’s so hard that he might actually bruise. But then, after he watches Dream’s steps slow down, he does the unbelievable. Blue-boy actually takes a step-- wobbly and so unsure that, had they been on the ground, he would’ve fallen, but a step nonetheless! And then another, and one more, and suddenly he’s making Dream have to speed up to actually keep up with him.</p>
<p>Erets’ brother is laughing, head thrown back in pure delight, as his voice laughter pierces through the air. Dream is hit again with how absurd this whole situation must be for him. Flying with someone that he just met, who may or may not be a feared wizard. And yet here Gumball is: laughing and enjoying himself now that he moved on from calling Dream a bloke.</p>
<p>Dream isn’t one to think of love at first sight, he doesn’t even believe in love at god knows whatever sight. But something about this boy, who looks like someone experiencing happiness for the first time in his life, who steals quick glances at Dream whenever they pass a bigger crowd… there’s something about him. There’s something in Dream, a voice that’s far away and muffled by his thoughts and the other’s giggles, that’s telling the wizard they’ve met before. Or at least, that he knows Blue-boy from <em>somewhere</em>.</p>
<p>“I see the bakery!” the boy exclaims, bringing Dream back to the present. “Can we… can you put me back down now?”</p>
<p>The wizard smiles gently at him. Wordlessly, he lowers the two of them until the shorter’s feet can touch the railings. Then, while still holding onto his hand, Dream watches as the boy steps off onto the balcony. Not once do their hands let go of each other.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” the boy mumbles. His cheeks are flushed pink, the shade looking lovely against his paler skin. Dream minutely wonders how seldom6 the boy goes outside to keep his skin <em>that</em> white. He hasn’t seen anyone in the city look like that before. “No <em>you’re welcome</em>, really? Did your parents not teach you basic manners?”</p>
<p>Dream wheezes. He narrowly regains himself as to not fall down. “You, are very welcome, doll,” he says with a wink, just because he can.</p>
<p>Blue-boy gasps, looking slightly offended at Dream. <em>God</em>, Dream may be just a sexually frustrated bisexual, but Nightcrawler over here has <em>no right</em> looking that adorable while his cheeks are all puffed up and his hair is all out of place and his lips are pouting so prettily--</p>
<p>“Piss off, you wanker.”</p>
<p>Dream snorts and with one last bow, he lets himself fall back into the crowd. He transforms into a bird before he can hit the ground, careful to not get caught under a wagon’s wheels or in a dog’s fangs. When he looks up, where he left Stitch stunned at his marvelous and dramatic exit, he’s surprised to see that the boy is already gone. If Dream could pout in his bird form, he would, but alas, with a heavy heart and the fading memory of Blue M&amp;M, he makes his way home.</p>
<p>Home, where he is without the pretty boy, but where he has his own personal bully fire blob and the angsty teen he ended up adopting without meaning to.</p>
<p>As he enters the house --through the window, because he just can’t be bothered to change back into his human form first-- Sapnap perks up from the fireplace. His body is halfway transformed, meaning that Dream will have to get even more logs for him to feed off of. Sapnap’s hair stays in its dark flames, framing the demon’s orange skin. It always took anything out of Dream to not call him <em>Donald Trump </em>from the hit movie <em>Home Alone 2</em>. His black eyes bore holes into Dream’s figure.</p>
<p>His fingers are threading through Tommy’s hair gently, as the boy naps next to the fireplace. The sight pulls at Dream’s heart strings and he wishes he could spend his night with the two, not go out.</p>
<p>“Did you two eat?” Dream asks, quiet as to not wake up the sleeping boy. Sapnap nods silently, eyeing Dream up and down. “Great. Then I guess I’ll take a shower and leave. Should I take Tommy to bed or do you think he’ll wake up and go himself?” The wizard busies himself by hanging his robes and mask on the overflowing coat rack, anything just to not look at Sapnap’s judging face.</p>
<p>“Clay--”</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t even think about it, Sap,” the wizard sighs tiredly. “Just… Let it go, at least this once.”</p>
<p>The demon stays quiet, thankfully, and Dream can only nod at him as he heads upstairs to get ready. He has a war to fight. “Let him stay here,” he says in the end, “I can… try to get him to his room.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Sappy… I-I’ll see you guys tomorrow, then.”</p>
<p>Dream sighs. His head is hurting and he’s been in his other form for less than thirty minutes, he doesn’t want to think about how he will feel when morning comes. Had he been any more responsible, he would stay home for the night, but he has a promise to fulfill. His body moves on autopilot as changes out of his clothes and slips into the bath, head still full of Blue-boy’s face and his joyful laughter.</p>
<p>His pretty everything follows Dream into his room. He follows him everywhere, unable to get out of his head without bringing another memory in its place. Dream closes his eyes and pulls the black hood of his cloak over his head. Bad’s shouts are ringing in his ears while his bones begin to crack again.</p>
<p>Home sweet home.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The night is cold and quiet as Dream drags his feet back to the small house hidden behind walls of trees. The war is still going strong, with Regatul2 Kingdom nowhere near done with the petty tantrum over their missing prince and Rioghachd3 Kingdom being more than excited by the idea of killing. Dream was just caught in the middle, having a debt to pay for the wizard of a <em>and </em>being signed as a <em>magick </em>in b. He has no choice but to help both sides and hope that he comes on top when everything is over.</p>
<p>Dream’s whole body feels sore, hours of keeping it in his bird form having taken a toll on him. He wants nothing more than to go straight to bed and pass out for the next five working days. Maybe take a bath somewhere in between, but with how dead he feels he doesn’t care much about basic hygiene.</p>
<p>Not sparing the door a second glance, he pushes it open. He is immediately hit with warmth and the smell of something molding, but he’s never been more excited about it. He picks up Sapnap’s low humming over the worrying sound of someone snoring. Dream stops on the stairs, door still wide open behind him. Did Tommy suddenly develop a snoring problem in the… eight hours he’s been gone?</p>
<p>Cautiously, he climbs the rest of the stairs until he’s in the proper living space of the house. Passed out on a chair, right in front of a staring Sapnap, there is Blue-boy. <em>His</em> lovely Blue-boy, snoring so loudly Dream is surprised Tommy can sleep through the noise.</p>
<p>
  <em>I knew he couldn’t be perfect.</em>
</p>
<p>“What… is he doing here?” he asks the fire demon. When Sapnap only shrugs in response, Dream frowns at the only possibility of Blue-boy having gotten here. “Did you fucking kidnap him, you flaming hot cheeto?”</p>
<p>“Flaming what?” Sapnap shakes his head, clearly not in the mood to deal with Dream’s weird references. He says, “he came in, looking all old and wrinkly and just passed out on that chair. Then poof, back to what is his original age, I’d assume. Didn’t even have the decency to ask if he can crash here.” The talking fire blob turns human for a second, reaching down to get more logs next to him. “Go take a bath, Clay, you stink,” he says, and before Dream can even think of asking for a smooch goodnight from his so-called dream best friend, Sapnap is back to being a ball of fire.</p>
<p>Dream shrugs. He doesn’t need to be told twice, so with the last bit of energy left in his body, he goes up the stairs and into the cluttered bathroom. He literally showered before leaving, <em>why </em>did he think that was a good idea? How did he even imagine he won’t turn into a sweaty mess of fallen feathers and gunpowder?</p>
<p>Not even five minutes later he’s falling face first on his bed, Blue-boy’s presence in his house forgotten.</p>
<p>Except that when morning comes and Dream wakes up to Sapnap yelling bloody murder, realization dawns upon him. Mung Daal himself is in his house, probably fighting with Sapnap. Oh lord, he’s going to miss this epic fight by over sleeping, isn’t he? Either that or Blueberry will annoy Sapnap until he snaps and burns the whole house down. He can’t have either of those.</p>
<p>Faster than a sparkly vampire, Dream changes into whatever clean clothes he can find, does a quick spell to make himself look presentable and then graciously walks downstairs. Only to find Sapnap tamed and heating up a pan, while Tommy watches the culprit who managed to do so in awe. And boy, oh boy, if Dream isn’t in awe as well.</p>
<p>“There you go, you zealous firecracker,” the person --Dream <em>knows </em>it is Blue-boy, but it doesn’t quite sound like him, nor does he look the same-- laughs. They’re frying bacon over Sapnap’s fire and Sapnap is only mildly complaining.</p>
<p><em>Who is he and what alternate universe did I wake up in? </em>The wizard shakes his head. There’s no way he discovered another one.</p>
<p>He walks over to the old man-- he remembers Sapnap mentioning something about changing and <em>poofing</em> but to see the curse with his own eyes… Dream knows only one person who could do such a thing. The old man steps aside, clearly taken aback by Dream’s presence. The wizard isn’t sure if this old version of Blue-boy remembers him and he doesn’t want to test it out just yet.</p>
<p>He asks, “And you are?” eyeing the man up and down with indifference.</p>
<p>Blue-boy hardly looks the same, but there is this inexplicable energy radiating from him, despite it being covered by a powerful curse. It still screams Blueberry Muffin-boy, despite the haunched figure, the shaking hands and the deep wrinkles. Dream can’t explain it.</p>
<p>“I’m… your new cleaning… man. George.” Blue-boy-- George says, holding his hand out proudly. He has a determined look written on his face, as if taming Sapnap has given him all the confidence needed to give himself a job in Dream’s house.</p>
<p>Thankfully, Tommy calls George over to help him clean the table. That leaves Dream and Sapnap alone, so that they can have their silent conversation.</p>
<p><em>Awful curse, I told you,</em> Sapnap’s eyes seem to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are we both thinking about the Witch?</em>
</p>
<p>Sapnap scoffs, <em>As if that’s even a question, dumbass. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>You’re the dumbass, dumbass. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wanna say that to my face? </em>
</p>
<p>Dream pours a drop of water over the fire, just to watch him start yelling again. <em>Bitch. </em></p>
<p>The wizard hums happily and finishes cooking the eggs and bacon George started. He puts the biggest pieces in front of Tommy and George and then takes a seat in front of his new cleaning man.</p>
<p>“So, George, who hired you? How did you even find my humble house?”</p>
<p>George chokes on his food, clearly not expecting to be addressed to. “Erm, Sapnap hired me…” Dream arches an eyebrow in amusement, while said fire demon throws curses at George for throwing him under the bus. “Who can even live like this?” the older man continues, pointing with his fork towards the mess surrounding them, “what are you? A bunch of cavemen?”</p>
<p>“And it has nothing to do with the spell you’re under, huh?”</p>
<p>As soon as George gets ready to talk, his mouth screw shut, stopping him from uttering a word out.</p>
<p>“Nasty curse,” Dream mutters. “Who did you piss off? The Witch of the Waste?” He says it as a joke, though he knows he is right, but then George nods his head frantically and tries to speak again, only to manage a muffled scream. The wizard shares a knowing look with Sapnap.</p>
<p>This is all Dream’s fault and they both know it. The Witch doesn’t target anyone but those Dream acts interested in. He should’ve known she’d try to get to George. At least he didn’t get turned into a frog like his last girlfriend.</p>
<p>Tommy, who’s been too busy inhaling the food in front of him, stops at last. His eyes are wide as he gapes at George. “He’s cursed? <em>How </em>did you know? Why aren’t you teaching me how to recognize curses, Dream? What the fuck! Do you know how many <em>women </em>I could impress if I sniffed out curses left and right? Probably more than two, <em>Dream</em>!”</p>
<p>The wizard snaps, “You are a <em>child</em>, Tommy! Stop talking about women!”</p>
<p>“I’m sixteen!”</p>
<p>“A child!” With a loud, exasperated sigh, Dream stands up. “I’ll help you get rid of it, but you have to actually work for me. Clean the house and whatnot.” He throws his food at Sapnap when he passes by, not in the mood to eat anymore. “Don’t touch my room and we should be alright.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” George says, finally having regained his voice. “What’s your name, oh mighty wizard who will help me?”</p>
<p>Dream smiles as he turns around. He bows, hair falling in his face. “Wizard Dream, at your service,” he exclaims, standing straight just in time to see George’s shocked expression. Did the whole green aesthetic ring any bells?</p>
<p>“But don’t worry, I don’t steal the hearts of people who work for me, but I can make an exception for you, grandpa.”</p>
<p>“That was awful,” George says.</p>
<p>“Truly abhorrent,” Sapnap agrees.</p>
<p>And Tommy just gags.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The field before Dream has seen far better days. There was a time when it was filled with flowers, not a single inch lacking in color. As time passed and his interest in keeping a part of his old self alive decreased, the flowers began to wither and soon the field lost its meaning to him.</p>
<p>It looks more like the Nether than the beautiful field it used to be.</p>
<p>Explosions go off in the sky, more and more planes emerging from somewhere Dream can’t see. They will destroy this place too, if he’s not careful.</p>
<p>Dream gathers himself quickly, and with one last look at the dried grass and what was left of the small shack, he lets his wings spread.</p>
<p>The wilted flowers sway gently, particles of explosives falling over them. The wizard’s bones ache as his form switches completely. His hollow chest burns and he can feel something hurting, a memory sneaking back to haunt Dream.</p>
<p>Bombs go off on his right; the thought disappears before he can even ponder on it. The place he used to find comfort in is nothing but a travesty now. The past is long gone and Dream has nothing that can tie him to it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>By the time he gets home, there are feathers sticking out of his hair and the previously white suit is covered in goo and gunpowder. It’s not the first time he comes back in such an awful state, the war between Regatul Kingdom and Rioghachd Kingdom having grown worse over the weeks, but normally when he gets back it’s already nighttime. Rarely is he home while George and Tommy are awake.</p>
<p>So it’s all surprising when he enters through the door only to find Tommy on the table, wearing Dream’s cape and reciting what seemed like a monologue straight out of <em>Hamlet</em> to George and Sapnap. He has to crouch a bit, so that his head isn’t just going straight through the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Revenge,” Tommy says, looking into the distance, “vengeance,” his eyes move to look at his own fist, a smile making its way onto his face, “revengeance.”</p>
<p>Dream quirks an eyebrow, but George just nods from his seat by Sapnap, totally on board with whatever Tommy is explaining. Even Sapnap seems to be entertained and the demon is always complaining about Tommy’s stunts.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” the wizard asks.</p>
<p>Tommy yells and almost falls from the table, but with a quick spell he manages to stop himself. “What the fuck, Dream? You can’t just pop out of nowhere and almost <em>kill </em>me!” Tommy jumps off the table, only to realize he’s still wearing Dream’s cape. He quickly pulls it off, throwing it as far away as possible. “You are <em>sick</em>, man. Sneaking up on a poor <em>child</em> and almost giving him a heart attack! George, kick him out!”</p>
<p>The older man snorts out a far too excited “On it!” and then jumps to his feet, his knees letting out the most uncomfortable popping noise. George picks up his broom and starts to <em>literally</em> sweep Dream, pushing him more and more down the stairs until they’re both in front of the door.</p>
<p>“It’s my house,” Dream says, but no one seems to hear him because suddenly he’s pushed outside and the front door to <em>his own </em>house is being slammed in his face. He can hear George change locations and then cackle, and had Dream not been whipped already for the cursed man he would be mad.</p>
<p>Dream chuckles to himself, his laughter getting louder and louder as realization dawns upon him. His cleaning man just kicked him out of his own fucking house because the kid he’s mentoring told him to! What the actual fuck was his life?</p>
<p>Having nothing better to do, Dream decides to remain outside. The Waste looks weirdly appealing today; the weather is nice, the birds are chirping loudly around the house, there is a scarecrow holding the clothesline hanging from the window, the sky is a nice shade of blue, even the planes seem to have stopped roaming around-- Why is there a scarecrow staring at him.</p>
<p>Dream stares at it, its dead eyes looking back. Did they just find a scarecrow in the Waste that no one was using and steal it? Should he be worried that a witch will knock on his door and accuse him of robbing them of their ugly scarecrow?</p>
<p>Well, if that’s the case he can just throw Tommy at them and hope he will bite them. Nodding at his amazing plan, Dream walks over to Turniphead --who even uses turnips on their scarecrows? They’re an ugly vegetable, pumpkins are way better-- before taking a seat right next to it. It moves its body to face the wizard. Interesting…</p>
<p>“How come I only attract cursed people?” The scarecrow doesn’t answer him --of course it doesn’t, it’s a stupid scarecrow, no matter how cursed it is-- and instead begins to jump. The crown on its head jumps along, but somehow it stays on. “Great, it’s hyperactive too. So, the Witch of the Waste did this to you?” It stops, before jumping from side to side again, as if saying no. Maybe Dream is reading too much into it. “Alright then… You can stick around, I guess. You seem…” the wizard looks at the row of drying clothes it’s holding up, “helpful.”</p>
<p>The scarecrow seems to preen under the praise, to which Dream merely smiles. It's a cute thing, despite the ugly choice of vegetable it had as a head. It almost made Dream want to protect it.</p>
<p>“Might as well stay now. The whole family is just growing bigger by the day.”</p>
<p>It stays quiet, no more jumping around. The silence is nice, comforting even. He’s sure he would enjoy it even more if he wasn’t still covered in dirt and his body wasn’t hurting all over. Why did he let George throw him out again? Even better question, why isn’t he just coming in through the window like a normal house owner who’s been locked outside by his cleaning man?</p>
<p>“Think I should go back in, Turniphead?” The scarecrow stares at him, its beady eyes empty. “Yes, I think so too!” It gives Dream one of its wooden arms, helping the wizard stand. “Thanks, Turnip. You’re nice,” Dream says as he pats it twice on the head, careful of the crown. The jewels on the gold piece seemed familiar, almost as if he’d seen a poster of a missing prince wearing the same crown recently. Almost. He’s sure this ugly VeggieTale reject isn’t <em>the</em> missing prince of Regatul Kingdom.</p>
<p>Turnip looks happy with the small praise, and for some reason, it makes Dream happy as well. Maybe it’s the big brother in him, but he wants to take care of this cursed thing the same way he cares for Tommy.</p>
<p>He catches himself before he can fall deeper. Definitely not unpacking and analyzing <em>that</em> today.</p>
<p>The scarecrow follows him to the door, somehow bringing the clothesline with it without letting them touch the ground. Dream knocks once and waits for George or Tommy or even Sapnap to open the door for him. They don’t, because why would they, and when Dream tries to do it himself he’s met with nothing but a locked entrance.</p>
<p>He can't even hear them laugh at his misery anymore. Normally, he would be more than happy that they're no longer bullying him, but seeing as his house is quite literally magic <em>and </em>leaving George fiddle with the exits of the door isn't the smartest thing he can do, Dream is terrified at the possibilities brewing in his head.</p>
<p>Did he end up in Dream's field, did he exit right outside Rioghachd's castle? His hand hovers above the knob. There’s no way. There is no way George somehow found enough magic in himself to unveil the secret passage that led to Florida. <em>Dream</em> didn’t have enough power to break the curse he put on his bedroom door.</p>
<p>His knuckles rap on the hard wood in a rapid pace, thoughts filled with anxiety and uncertainty.</p>
<p>This can’t be happening, not now, not ever. He isn’t ready to face his mistakes, let alone have George face them for him, unaware of everything Dream’s done wrong in his lifetime. He can’t do this to the older man... to his Blue-Boy.</p>
<p>After what feels like years, after his knuckles may as well be bruised and bloody from how fast and forceful he’s knocking on the door, it finally opens, George and Tommy barely holding themselves up as they laugh at Dream’s chaotic state.</p>
<p>“Did you learn your lesson, you twat?” Tommy lets out in between wheezes, body still bent over from all the laughing. “Are you gonna creep up on me again?”</p>
<p>Dream pushes past the two, feigning hurt --is it really play pretend if his chest does ache-- and ignoring their loud giggles. He has a shower to take and a bunch of feathers to pluck out of his hair and arms and he will <em>not</em> let a toddler and a human fossil get in between him and his well deserved bath.</p>
<p>“Sapnap! Heat up the water as hot as you can!” he yelled, before closing the bathroom door behind him with a loud bang. He is acting like an actual twat and he knows it, but he’s pissed and confused and dirty and he wants to dye his hair just to feel good.</p>
<p>The bathroom, just like the rest of the house, has never been so clean. Dream wouldn’t call himself a dirty, trinket hoarding goblin, at least not when it comes to spaces outside his room, but ever since moving into the house and taking Tommy in, nothing has been as organized and sparkly as it is now.</p>
<p>In his frenzy, he doesn’t bother paying attention to his surroundings. He grabs the same shampoo bottles as always, the same potion that makes his hair extra soft, the same strawberry scented body wash. Dream goes through everything on autopilot, his head swimming in the same dark, worry filled matter.</p>
<p>He’s away from home for days at a time. How long before George opens the door and walks out in his childhood bedroom, all the way in another dimension? How long before everything comes crumbling down and he has to put both Sapnap and himself out of his own problems? Surely, George would find the magic in himself to accidentally do that one day, unless he uses all of it to break the curse from inside out, but <em>when</em> will it happen?</p>
<p>The man is already looking better as days go by and it’s been less than a month since he appeared in his house all wrinkled and past his due date. Dream didn’t even have to attempt helping him. George was just so much more powerful, yet he stayed unaware of his magic and how it affected his own being and those around him.</p>
<p>Had Dream been younger and as competitive as before, he’d feel threatened. Maybe he would have even tried to fight George for his powers. But Dream changed from the self-centered, self-obsessed god he thought himself to be. At least, that’s what he likes to think; he grew to be better.</p>
<p>Turning off the water, he steps out of the bathtub, leaving behind a trail of colored steam and a puddle of grimey water. A quick spell cleans the disaster he’s left, all whilst Dream walks around in circles to clear his head even more. There is no way he’s getting out of here until he can face George and Tommy without snapping at them. He wanted today to be nice, different for all of them. He was ready to spend the day teaching Tommy like an actual mentor and maybe even help George clean, but he’s been too on the edge.</p>
<p>But then, he catches sight of himself in the fogged up mirror, and the peace he attained shatters.</p>
<p>His hair is neon blue. His hair. Is neon. Blue.</p>
<p>Dream shares a moment of silence with his own reflexion, taking in the damage. It doesn’t look <em>that</em> bad, but he wants to yell and cry and maybe even shave it all off just because suddenly he doesn’t know what else to do.</p>
<p>Everything gets clouded with a new wave of dread and stress and all the wizard can do is give into it and let it all take over.</p>
<p>His vision becomes blurry with angry tears as he runs out of the bathroom and rushes down the stairs, only a towel wrapped around his waist.</p>
<p>“George!” he yells, stopping inches away from the older man. “What the <em>fuck</em> is this? What did you do to my stuff? <em>Why</em> did you touch my shit?”</p>
<p>George stares at him, clearly not caring that the wizard is having a mental breakdown over his ruined hair. “Because I’m your cleaning man, maybe?” he scoffs, taking Dream's disheveled state in. “Something you should know by now. Are you done throwing your little tantrum, Dream?”</p>
<p><em>No</em>, he is <em>not</em> done! He wants to throw himself off a cliff and cry and laugh and fucking <em>strangle</em> both George and himself because this is what finally pushed his last button. He was comfortably having a silent conversation with a stupid scarecrow not even an hour ago and now here he is, having a mental breakdown over his hair. His fucking <em>hair</em>, the same thing he was ready to dye himself.</p>
<p>Dream just cries louder, tugging at his hair in a foolish attempt of fixing it. This isn’t what was supposed to happen! This isn’t how he wanted things to go! He wants to stop crying, <em>gods almighty</em>, he does, yet broken sobs are being ripped from his throat as he shakes and shakes.</p>
<p>He’s so pathetic.</p>
<p>“Can you stop being a child for a few minutes, Dream! You are literally <em>worse</em> than a kid! It’s hair, it doesn’t even look <em>that</em> bad!” George raises his voice, trying to talk over Dream’s loud crying. The man’s voice only makes him shake more. “Gods, you know what? Fucking do whatever you want, you manchild!” George takes a shuddering breath, straightening his back. Dream would like to comment on how his posture is no longer bad, how he’s getting younger and younger, but his brain is focused on <em>not</em> blowing up the house.</p>
<p>Dream ends up in front of Sapnap, knees weaker and weaker as he stumbles over and ends up falling on the chair. His head hits the stone of Sapnap’s fireplace with a thud, and though it would normally hurt to just slam his head on a hard rock as if he’s playing Whac-A-Mole, the only pain his brain registers is coming from the loud sound George makes when he slams the door closed behind him.</p>
<p>Left alone with his demon companion and his protégé in the room, Dream just… zones out. The outburst had taken too much out of him, and now he has no idea what else to do besides letting his eyes slip shut and trying to calm still frantic breathing.</p>
<p>“Dream?” Tommy asks, moving closer to where the wizard sat moping. “Are you… in the right headspace to receive news that could hurt you even more?” When Dream gives him no answer, Tommy pokes his side and continues, “you’re kind of oozing… green goo? Is it normal for your skin to produce so much snot? Is that why you almost murder Sapnap whenever you take a bath?”</p>
<p>Dream ignores him, wallowing in self pity even farther.</p>
<p>He fucked it up, he fucked it up, he messed everything up. It’s his fault. It’s <em>always </em>his fault, damnit. He can’t let those around him and himself have one thing without interfering and ruining it. Dream wants to disappear; that’s all he deserves right now. It’s not like he is of much help to anyone either way. He’s just… there.</p>
<p>Annoying, useless, easily disposable.</p>
<p>He’s nothing more than that.</p>
<p>Tears fall down his face, landing on the mass of goo that engulfed the wizard’s body. Dream can vaguely hear Tommy and Sapnap yell at him, trying to get him to move so that slime doesn’t put out the fire demon, but he can’t bring himself to care.</p>
<p>Sure, Sapnap’s death would be sad, but along with the demon, he would perish as well. So, while the others would be busy crying over the loss of Sapnap, they wouldn’t give a shit about Dream. It would be ideal, really; at least that way people will not give his death much thought.</p>
<p>He’s falling into a pool of despair faster than usual, but he can’t seem to stop his brain from going way over the speed limit with which he can process all these thoughts.</p>
<p>He may as well just dissipate into nothing but goo and depression.</p>
<p>Without warning, there are hands under his armpits, hoisting him up from his sorrowful pose.</p>
<p>“God, why are you so heavy?” he heard George mumble, his attempt of moving Dream from the living room to the bathroom. “Come on, now, Dream. Stop sulking and give me a hand…” Dream makes no move to help George carry him, nor does he do anything but put his whole weight on the elder.</p>
<p>There’s nothing he wants to do anyway. He still feels the need to disappear.</p>
<p>“Look, funny wizard man, you better not fall asleep on me. You’re heavy enough while still conscious, I can’t--”</p>
<p>But Dream doesn’t hear the rest of George’s words, because he does exactly what the brunet told him not to.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When he wakes up, later and not at all well rested, the first thing that he notices is that George’s head is resting right next to his hand. The second thing he notices is that George is young again, as he always is when asleep, but unlike the usual serene look gracing his features, his face was pulled into a deep scowl.</p>
<p>Not sparing a thought to his actions, Dream’s fingers thread through his hair gently, trying to ease the other’s obvious unpleasant sleep. The older makes a small whine in the back of his throat, burying his face further into Dream’s colorful sheets.</p>
<p>Normally, the wizard would feel awkward about having anyone in his room, the space most often than not overflowing with trash and knick-knacks and stupid paper dolls, but something about having George here doesn’t seem to make the sirens go off in his head. He’d enjoy it even more if the reason George came into his room wasn’t because of the tantrum Dream threw.</p>
<p>A knock on his door makes Dream pull his hand back abruptly. The person --Tommy, of course it’s him, who else could it even be?-- doesn’t wait for an answer. He just pushes the door open and walks inside as if he owns the place, two cups of steaming tea in his hands.</p>
<p>“Should we talk about what you did, sir? Do you have <em>anything</em> to say, mister?” Tommy leans back on the desk, mindful of the mess there. Dream does a quick spell to summon the mugs over to himself, leaving the teenager empty handed. “Well? Would you rather I start then? Be the more mature one?</p>
<p>Dream sighs, placing the mugs down on the bedside table. He lets his hand resume petting George’s hair and says, “Tommy, I’m sorry… for acting like a major prick and being overdramatic.” He means it, every word, but the apology still feels like a forgery.</p>
<p>Tommy sighs as well, pushing his hair back from his forehead. Dream can see some of the green goo his body produced on his elbow, making the wizard cringe. He doesn’t even want to imagine the mess he’s left behind.</p>
<p>“Apology accepted, big man. And I’m sorry as well… the whole thing was kind of my fault as well. I guess we’re both at fault here, you know?”</p>
<p>Dream can’t believe the kid’s words. He’s not putting the blame on Dream… He’s not throwing him under the bus the way people usually do. For the first time he’s not the Sirius Black being betrayed by one slimy rat.</p>
<p>The older wizard nods, not meeting Tommy’s eyes. There’s no denying it, he’s ashamed of the way he acted, of letting his emotions overtake his rational side.</p>
<p>“Great talk, big man.” The teenager pushes himself off the desk, straightening his back for a second before haunching once more. “I might visit Wilbur and Techno for the day… maybe dad is home too, you know? Spend some time with the family and shit.”</p>
<p>“Sure, kid,” Dream tries his hardest to smile at him, but it comes out more like a grimace. God, this is so <em>fucking </em>awkward, even worse than his mom walking in on him watching porn on the family computer when he was younger. “Just remember to tell Techno that he still owes me one.”</p>
<p>Tommy does his weird huff-laugh thing, which makes Dream smile. Maybe it’s not <em>that </em>bad in the end.</p>
<p>“Right.” Just as he turns the doorknob, the boy suddenly remembers something. “By the way, did you know there’s this… ugly scarecrow thing in our house? I tried to get rid of it, but it came in with George when he took you to your room.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I know about it. We… talked, while you guys locked me out.” Tommy looks away sheepishly. “I’m pretty sure it’s cursed as well. I just can’t read that much into it, sadly.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m taking it to Wilbur’s. Maybe he can help Tubbo around or something…”</p>
<p>“Tubbo?”</p>
<p>“Anyway, bye Dream!”</p>
<p>And just like that Tommy is gone, closing the door behind him gently, as to not wake George up. To no avail, though. The man stirs awake, his face wrinkling as he ages right before Dream’s eyes. It’s really a sight to behold; watching someone go from their youthful self to an elderly version of themselves.</p>
<p>The wizard quickly takes his hand away from George’s hair, letting it rest over his stomach instead.</p>
<p>“Ah! You’re awake!” George exclaims, standing up in his chair and looking over Dream’s face with cautious eyes. “How do you feel?”</p>
<p>“Better, I guess.” The wizard looks around nervously, stopping only to glance at the papers still thrown haphazardly all over his room. There’s a knot stuck in his throat, preventing him from speaking. Why is it so hard to apologize to George as well? He managed to do it with Tommy, why can’t he do it one more time? It’s not like he doesn’t <em>want</em> to say sorry; he’s fucking itching to do it, but the apology gets stuck when he opens his mouth.</p>
<p>George’s hand finds itself on Dream’s forehead, pushing his hair back to press it on the sweaty skin. The coldness of it could make the blond keen in contentment. Humming to himself, the man takes his hand away, not before brushing his fingers through Dream’s hair.</p>
<p>“You were running a fever when I managed to get you to your room. But it seems your temperature went down...“ Reaching over Dream, George takes one of the cups from the table, holding it out for the wizard. “Still need to drink some tea, though. I’m not sure how the whole… slime thing works but I would rather you not be dehydrated from it.”</p>
<p>Dream takes the offered drink wordlessly, taking a sip from it only to burn his tongue on the liquid. Of course Tommy enchanted them with a heating spell. He puts the mug down again, ignoring the pain and the need to fight a child. He can’t do the last part after they just had somewhat of a heart to heart moment where they both recognized their mistakes. It wouldn’t be good for their character development.</p>
<p>“George…”</p>
<p>“Dream…”</p>
<p>“You go first--”</p>
<p>“No, you.”</p>
<p>Dream rolls his eyes. “The same time?” The older man nods, looking directly into Dream’s eyes. His gaze holds onto Dream’s, mesmerizing him, throwing away any idea of turning aside from the wizard’s mind.</p>
<p>At the same time, they end up saying, unprompted by a shared countdown:</p>
<p><em>I’m sorry</em>.</p>
<p>Dream has to hold back a chuckle. Who would’ve thought? Not him, clearly not him. In the end, after the exhausting rollercoaster of emotions he went through and after hurting more or less everyone he gives a shit about, the ones he’s upset are still willing to forgive his childish acts. Just like that, as if they care about Dream.</p>
<p>He has to stop himself. They do care; Tommy and Sapnap at least. Dream knows they do, he’s aware of their feelings, but it’s easier to pretend they hate him. It’s even easier to do so with George, who calls him out on his bullshit more often and who tells him he’s pathetic without even batting an eyelash.</p>
<p>At least, it was easier, until exactly five seconds ago.</p>
<p>The wizard scoffs. “What are you apologizing for? It’s not like this all happened because you acted like a child and went too far over something petty. I’m the only one who needs to apologize right now.” <em>Lords</em>, someone shut him up before he punches himself in the face. He’s already had this talk with Tommy, he <em>wasn’t</em> the only one in the wrong, yet he can’t accept sharing the blame with anyone else. Dream has to prove his worth, the fact that he is truly sorry for the shit he’s caused. He has to, he has to, he has to--</p>
<p>“Because I also overreacted. I called you pathetic when you just reacted normally, I stormed out and let you deal with your problems on your own when you clearly weren’t in a clear headspace. Though, I will admit, if I weren’t to go out I would’ve probably slapped you.” Dream cracks a smile at that. “And I’m also sorry for messing up your potions. But at least your hair is no longer neon blue! It turned into quite a lovely shade of…” George tilts his head to the side, frowning. “Red? Green? Something tells me it’s a dark green, you know? One that fits with your color scheme.”</p>
<p>Dream stills. Of course the man is colorblind! No sane person would wear blue in public and be proud of it. It all makes sense now!</p>
<p>Taking one of the longer strands, Dream merrily notices that it is indeed a pretty shade of green now. Almost as dark as his cloak. He likes it better than the previous abomination of Blue’s Clues shade he had going on.</p>
<p>“And for locking you outside. I probably should have started with that,” George laughs, though it doesn’t sound as cheery as usual.</p>
<p>“I’m-- I’m sorry… for everything I’ve done today.” Dream isn’t as good at apologies, how can he make it seem like he’s sorry when he can’t even utter more than that? Even with Tommy he managed to get out a few more words.</p>
<p>George, however, seems to understand what’s going on in Dream’s head, for he reaches for one of the wizard’s hands and quietly intertwines their fingers.</p>
<p>“I accept your apology, Dream.”</p>
<p>Dream feels like crying, the honest-to-God-sobbing-and-breaking-down-into-loud-cries-and-burying-his-face-into-George’s-chest kind. But he keeps it under wraps and merely nods, giving the older man a small smile that he hopes is less distraught than it feels to be.</p>
<p>“Thanks, George.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Somehow, apologizing to Sapnap for almost killing him is the easiest. The poor fire demon has already been through so much after years of being bound to Dream’s soul, so another attempt of ending his life from the wizard doesn’t surprise him anymore. Nor does Dream moping right next him. This has always been a common occurrence after particularly nasty outbursts. The only difference now is that Dream is no longer invading a dirty chimney full of ashes and burnt food, but a beautiful <em>sanctuary </em>as the fire demon had called it.</p>
<p>“You know, since you already apologized for trying to murder me in cold blood, you can leave,” Sapnap says when Dream lets out another pathetic whine. The wizard is gripping two formal letters in his hands, both from the King, both addressing two different people. “Actually, I’d very much appreciate it if you left because I can’t deal with another death scare.”</p>
<p>Dream whines again, melting down on the chair until he ends up on the floor. “You don’t get it, Sapnap! The King wants both Dream <em>and</em> Clay to his stupid <em>strategy </em>planning meeting! I can’t multiply myself! And I can’t ignore his invitation either! What the <em>fuck </em>am I going to do?”</p>
<p>From his place on the floor, Dream can see Sapnap’s stupid little flamey head poke over the edge of the stones to glare at him. With the coldest stare, the demon says, “die,” before going back to his comfortable log.</p>
<p>“<em>Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaap</em>,” the wizard cries, sitting up and throwing his best friend a hurt look, “I’m being serious here!”</p>
<p>“So am I.”</p>
<p>Dream pouts at that, kicking his legs in a childish manner to show Sapnap that his cruel, cruel words hurt him deeply. The demon, unconvinced by Dream’s bad acting, throws a fucking log at him --thankfully one that’s not on fire-- making the wizard wheeze in pain <em>and </em>amusement. Leave it to Sapnap to pull him out of a panicking state.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just ask George to go in your place? He looks old, you could say he’s your… father figure,” Sapnap suggests easily.</p>
<p>Dream jumps to his feet as if burned and swiftly picks the fire demon up in his hands. Not even a moment later he has Sapnap’s human form holding onto his neck for dear life, while his legs wrap around the taller’s waist to offer even more support. His skin is scorching hot where it touches Dream’s, but the wizard pays no mind to it.</p>
<p>“Sap, your brain is so wrinkly! I could kiss you right now,” Dream laughs, still spinning the fire demon around. He won’t kiss him, solely because Sapnap’s lips burn like hell when they kiss and he’d rather not repeat past mistakes.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, I love you too, now, please let me go, I miss the wood already.” The fire demon shrikes in terror when Dream only continues to twirl faster. “I will throw up on you if you don’t put me back in my sanctuary, Clay.”</p>
<p>They still have to work on Sapnap’s habit of threatening the ones he loves, but for now Dream can push that aside, since he has to somehow convince George to pretend to be his father and face the mistakes he’d rather ignore.</p>
<p>Oh, and he still has to fight the pointless war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. seanns=good luck (gaelic)<br/>2. regat=kingdom (romanian)<br/>3. rioghachd=kingdom (gaelic)</p><p>disclaimer, i don't speak any gaelic, but my god i wanna learn it. if there are mistakes with it and you speak the language, please let me know. </p><p>hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/wilbyphobic">twitter</a> if you wanna either scream abt mcyt or you wanna scream about kpop. those are the only things i talk about lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>